


You're my luck charm

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Hogwarts was going to be difficult for Draco, until a special girl stepped in and made everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my luck charm

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“I don’t want to go back,” Draco mouthed looking down at Narcissa with pleading eyes.

“Your father doesn’t want to be locked up in Azkaban. Severus doesn’t want to be dead. There are some things that we don’t have any control over.” Narcissa sympathized.

“But they don’t want me to come back.” Draco argued.

“Then you’ll have to make them want you.” Narcissa encouraged.

“Why?” Draco whined.

Narcissa smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand, “Because you’re my son and a Black never backs away from a challenge. You will not be defeated. You will rise to the occasion and you will finish your education. I expect you to apply yourself.”

“What if I fail?” Draco murmured taking his trunk and turning towards the train.

“You won’t,” Narcissa whispered softer than a breath as she watched him walk away. Hidden within his trunk was her promise. This time she would protect her son. The Silversword cost her dearly but if it helped her son it would be worth every galleon. Silversword provided protection, wealth and luck to those who carried it unknown. As soon as its presence was found, it would disappear so she had ordered the plant be bonded into the very fabric of the trunk. Silversword’s benefits had been lost to the wizarding world due to greed centuries ago. The only way to use it was if you did not want it for yourself but someone you loved more than yourself. Narcissa smiled holding back the tears. She did not want to return to the Manor alone any more than Draco wanted to return to Hogwarts. She wanted to take her son and run away but that was a coward’s answer and she refused to continue living as a coward. She would rise above the past and reclaim her place as a trusted member of society.

As Draco stepped onto the train, he was sure he was going to be ostracized and bullied. After all, he was responsible for the death of Dumbledore, bringing Death eaters into the castle, and worst of all watching a number of his classmates be tortured inside his own home.

As if in answer to his thoughts, Luna came skipping down the aisle towards him. Luna was the only person he wanted to see less than the Golden Trio and Longbottom. He’d seen her beaten, starved and frozen. The guards were hateful to all the prisoners but seemed to take a morbid delight in making her life even more miserable. Draco who rarely concerned himself with other people’s feelings had felt sympathy for her and her plight. He’d done what he could to help her without compromising his family’s safety. He’d snuck food, water, and blankets to her at every opportunity. It wasn’t enough. It couldn’t possibly have made a difference to her miserable existence. But somehow he couldn’t watch a classmate be treated so poorly and do nothing. It was different from when he teased her. He would make her cry, hurt her feelings, play keep away with her wand. He never physically harmed her or did anything that would leave any real damage. What happened in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor left scars that could never fade. That damage was permanent.

Luna smiled when she noticed him and ran to him wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug as she sighed in a dreamy voice, “Oh Draco, I’m so glad you’ve come back.”

“I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again,” Draco responded the shock causing him to speak honestly as surely as if he’d been dosed with Vertiserum.

“That’s just silly. Of course I hoped to see you again so I could thank you for what you did for me,” Luna responded.

“Letting them lock you up in a dirty dungeon? Letting them beat you? Starve you? Freeze you? Hurt you?” Draco asked.

“Don’t be foolish, you didn’t let them do anything.” Luna corrected.

He was both relieved that she understood and embarrassed that she knew how afraid and powerless he’d been. “I uh, well, uhm…thank you.” Draco finally managed to respond his normal articulate manner momentarily lost.

“Are you nervous about returning?” Luna asked perceptively.

Shaking his head a bit at her insight as his memory supplied that she was a Ravenclaw, he answered, “A bit.”

“Don’t be. It’ll be alright. Here,” Luna offered removing a twisted bamboo bracelet from her wrist and slipping it onto Draco’s, “it’s a bamboo bracelet for luck. My father gave it to me so I wouldn’t be afraid to return to Hogwarts. I want you to have it so you know you have a friend and maybe it will bring you a bit of luck in your relationships with others.”

Draco looked down at the funny bracelet. There was a time he would have mocked her for her offering it and ruined her selfless gesture. Now, despite how foolish he felt to wear it, he couldn’t bring himself to risk hurting her feelings.

“Thank you, Luna.” Draco answered gently placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Luna smiled, the brilliance of her smile lighting up her face and making her look ethereal.

“Do you have a car yet?” Luna asked.

Draco shook his head no.

“Then you’ll sit with me, Luna decided wrapping her arm in his and walking him towards a car at the end of the train.

As they entered the train car, Potter looked up and asked, “Luna, you’re dating Malfoy?”

“We’re bound, he saved my life.” Luna answered.

Potter nodded, “I’d recommend sitting away from Ron; he drools in his sleep.”

At that an argument erupted between Potter and Weasley that Draco would remember fondly until the day he died.

After the argument came to a close with Potter and Weasley hugging, which Draco would try to scrub from his mind thoroughly, things began to settle down. In fact, the train ride was rather peaceful; Draco sat with Luna beside him, her head resting on his shoulder as she fiddled with the bamboo bracelet on his wrist. Potter sat with his arms around Weasley’s younger sister sharing a Quidditch magazine and whispering in her ear. Granger read in a book and Weasley slept, his head on her lap drooling. Draco mused that by the time they arrived it would look as if Granger had wet herself. Draco chuckled softly to himself wishing he could still pick on the Gryffindors but since Potter had stood up for him at his trial, he was unwilling to resume his previous torturing of the Golden Trio.

When the train arrived at the station, Draco was loath to part from Luna. Her presence had a calming effect that he was beginning to appreciate.

“Did you want to share a carriage?” Luna asked trying to reach her trunk from the overhead storage. Draco lifted it down for her before Potter could and placed it atop his own to carry it for her.

“Sure,” he agreed smirking at a surprised Potter.

Luna invited Longbottom and some Hufflepuff he was with into their carriage. As the carriage pulled away, Draco felt dread settle into the pit of his stomach. Longbottom had been in the dungeon too. Draco had brought him food and blankets but didn’t worry as much over him as he had Luna. Would Longbottom be as forgiving?

Neville looked equally uncomfortable avoiding looking at Draco directly. Once again, Luna was very perceptive and noticed both boys discomfort.

“Neville, you act as though a Lollydinger has crawled into your lap. Surely you know Draco; you’re in the same year.” Luna teased.

Neville’s face colored red as he looked Luna in the eye, “How can you stand to look at him let alone be near him?”

“What have you against him?” Luna asked much to Draco’s horror and disbelief.

“Where to begin? He mocked and tortured me from the first time I met him on the train. In first year, he stole and hid my toad. He took my rememberall. He encouraged the Slytherins to mock me year after bloody year. They trashed my fourth year herbology project. He was a member of the Inquisitor’s Squad. And that’s just the bullying he’s done at Hogwarts.” Neville vented.

“Yes, Draco was a bully in school. He was a Slytherin and one of their leaders. He picked on you, Neville, because you are a Gryffindor not because he hated you personally. School boys often pick on one another. He likely meant no harm and I recall you joining Harry and Ron in returning the barbs on several occasions,” Luna scolded.

“Luna, he gave us up to the Deatheaters. They took us from our homes, from our families! He let them lock me up in a dungeon! It was cold, wet, and disgusting. They didn’t give us enough food, water or even let us be warm. He let them torture us! I hold him responsible. He knew us! He could have stopped it. He could have let us go!” Neville shouted.

The Hufflepuff sitting next to Neville shivered and began to whimper. Neville and Luna remained oblivious to her discomfort as they continued their argument.

“Do you honestly think he could have just walked us to the door and let us out? Didn’t you attend the Deatheater trials? Lucius may have willingly joined the Deatheaters in his youth and may have continued to support them but they weren’t at the Manor by his invitation. Voldemort was holding the Malfoys hostage. If Draco did anything without permission, they might kill him or his mother. Yet, he still risked himself and his family to help us. Don’t you remember the extra blankets? The extra food? The extra water? Grow up, Neville! Draco was as much a prisoner as we were yet he cared enough to try to help us. I admit he was a bully in school and likely still will be but he’s not evil and he never tries to truly hurt anyone. He’s just a bit misguided on what constitutes fun.” Luna chided.

The Hufflepuff girl began sobbing wiping her tears with a hanky as her eyes spanned from Luna to Neville and back like some macabre tennis match.

“You think a dirty blanket and extra crust of bread in that filthy cell can make up for beatings?” Neville asked incredulously wrapping an arm around the Hufflepuff girl as though trying to comfort her while he kept his voice raised to Luna trying to force his viewpoint onto her.

“If Draco was the one beating you, you would be right. But he wasn’t, was he? Didn’t you notice how he would limp? It was obvious they beat him sometimes too. Didn’t you see that he would always hide in the shadows? He was being careful not to be seen by the guards. He only came during the five minutes the guards would leave us unwatched, while they changed shifts. If he’d been caught, they would have punished him at best; yet he still did what he could to help us.” Luna continued reasoning.

“Maybe he couldn’t control what was happening at the Manor but couldn’t he have told someone we were there? Gotten us help?” Neville began debating.

“If your family was being held hostage do you think you would be free to send messages? Besides he did the best he could when the opportunity presented itself. He didn’t tell them that Hermione was lying about her identity and he refused to identify Harry. And, he gave Harry his wand, his only means of defense.” Luna continued persuading.

“Harry won that wand,” Neville disagreed.

“Yes, it took Harry all of one spell to disarm Draco who had been dueling with Deatheaters for months and didn’t lose it, really Neville use your logic.” Luna argued.

“Why not give Harry the wand instead of fighting for it?” Neville questioned.

“The wand wouldn’t have given Harry its loyalty if it was given. It wouldn’t have worked as well. Harry needed every advantage. The only way for him to fight Voldemort and win was if the wand was loyal to him.” Luna continued reasoning.

Neville shook his head, “I guess I can accept that he did his best but I still don’t like him.”

Luna smiled, “You don’t have to become friends with Draco. He’s done enough to make you dislike him in the past. I’m just asking that you give him a chance. I think what happened to us all has changed us and it seems to me that Draco has changed for the better.”

The Hufflepuff seemed to sigh in relief and snuggle into Neville’s side as his anger dissipated.

“If you say so, Luna.” Neville sighed.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you. I’d like to start over, Long…Neville.” Draco stated holding out his hand.

Neville looked at the pro-offered hand shook his head slightly muttering, “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” as he took the hand of his former enemy and shook.

“Why do I feel like I just made a deal with the devil?” Neville asked looking into Draco’s cold grey eyes.

Draco smirked making his eyes sparkle, “Because I’m a Slytherin.”

Luna swatted Draco’s arm. “Now you need to apologize to Emily.”

“Emily?” Draco asked glancing at the Hufflepuff.

“Will this one be harder?” the Hufflepuff girl asked.

“Actually much easier than making peace with Neville,” Draco answered taking her hand and kissing it lightly before returning it.

The Hufflepuff blushed and snuggled into Neville.

“That’s my girl you’re flirting with,” Neville growled.

“Take it easy, Neville. I’ve already got my own,” Draco answered smirking at Luna.

Luna smiled, “There must be a Spadoople in the carriage.”

Draco chuckled realizing that he’d just somehow started dating “loony” Luna Lovegood and he was feeling good about it. He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage with his housemates, but when Luna took his hand into hers, it didn’t seem to matter.

Draco and Luna parted ways when they entered the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Draco immediately felt the loss of her warmth at his side but tried not to let it show. Putting on his best ice prince face, he strutted over to the Slytherin table and took his usual seat. Greg took his seat to Draco’s right and Blaise claimed Vince’s empty seat on his left. Pansy settled next to Blaise cuddling into his side.

Headmaster McGonagall approached the podium and called everyone to attention announcing, “The sorting ceremony is about to begin…”

The applause muted whatever else she said as the sorting hat was placed upon a chair and began to sing. Draco tuned the song out and scanned the children waiting in line to be sorted. Several looked very nervous.

“Do you think any of them want to be sorted into Slytherin this year?” Blaise asked perceptively.

“Not bloody likely,” Goyle muttered.

“Maybe, there is a Flint and a Bulstrode in the line…” Pansy suggested hopefully.

“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted to the applause of the Gryffindor table. The boy smiled with relief and went running towards the red and gold table.

Draco shook his head as he made eye contact with Potter and almost smiled. He hated to admit it even to himself but he’d stopped hating Potter a long time ago. Even before his trial, he had stopped envying the Golden boy of Gryffindor. As he considered his feelings, he realized that meeting the Dark Lord had given him perspective.

“Slytherin!” the hat shouted and a small girl with golden blond hair and big blue eyes came running towards their table with a huge smile. Draco looked at Pansy who mouthed “Margaret Bulstrode.”

Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

Margaret reached their table and flung herself down next to Millie who wrapped a protective arm around the younger girl.

“Sister?” Draco mouthed.

Millicent shook her head and mouthed back, “Cousin.”

Draco nodded again and returned his attention to the sorting ceremony just in time to see a Hufflepuff be sent to the yellow and black table.

Draco shook his head in wonder. This was the first year it didn’t seem to matter to him what youth was sorted into which house.

“Ravenclaw!” the hat shouted and Draco noticed Luna’s bright smile and applause for the little boy who ran to their blue and bronze table.

“Who’s caught your eye?” Greg asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow in an effort to get Greg to be quiet but his subtle effort was ignored. “Because it looks like you’re looking at Loony Lovegood.”

Draco glanced down at the bamboo bracelet still on his wrist and it seemed to fill him with courage, “I am.” He confided.

Greg hooted so loudly that the Great Hall went silent momentarily as everyone looked at the Slytherin table.

“Sorry,” Greg mumbled to the onlookers and the sorting ceremony resumed.

“She’s nice,” Draco defended quietly.

“And easy on the eyes if you overlook the weird wardrobe and accessories,” Greg agreed.

Draco smiled, “Thanks, Greg.”

Greg nodded, “But you never get to tease me about any girl I date ever again.”

Draco nodded his agreement.

“What did you get on Malfoy to get him to agree to that?” Blaise asked suddenly very interested in their conversation.

“Draco’s got a new girlfriend,” Greg answered.

“Who?” Pansy demanded.

Draco sighed, rubbing the bamboo bracelet for luck, “Luna.”

Pansy smiled, “Then I get to date Zacharias Smith and you don’t get to tease me.”

“Why do you want to date that tosser?” Draco asked feeling possessive of his first love.

“He’s rich, he’s a half-blood, he’s almost as sexy as you, and he still thinks Potter is a wanker.” Pansy summed up Smith’s good qualities.

Draco shook his head, “This is going to be an interesting year.”

With Pansy and Greg’s easy agreement to Draco’s choice of girlfriend, the rest of Slytherin house would quickly accept the pairing.  
***

One month later, Draco was still dating Luna and though he’d never admit it to anyone; he was quite whipped. He walked her to classes and would invite her to sit with him daily for breakfast. He spent his lunchtimes at the Ravenclaw table and his evenings studying with her in the library. Things seemed to be going extremely well, except for one small little thing.

Luna was a virgin. The idea of her being a virgin wasn’t the problem. In fact, Draco really liked the idea of “going where no man had gone before.” However, there were several logistical problems to her status.

The first problem was that Luna was naive when it came to anything relating to sex. She would hug Draco and kiss Draco. She was wicked good in a snog. It was just that she didn’t seem to realize that when she was finished, he was ready to move on.

He’d grab her arse and pull her against him to grind against her and she’d gently move his hand away giggling, “Draco careful where you put your hands; that was my bum.” He’d move his hands up to cup her breasts and she’d turn scarlet and whisper, “it isn’t proper to touch the ta tas.” He’d kiss her neck and start unbuttoning her top and the moment she realized he was getting an eyeful of cleavage; she’d modestly pull her shirt together and scold him with, “don’t be such a naughty boy.”

Worse still, Luna was oblivious to his frustration and the reactions of his body. It was as though she had a blind eye when it came to boners. He’d be panting and sitting right next to her with his trousers tented out and she’d smooth back his hair, kiss his cheek, and tell him it was getting late and she’d see him at breakfast.

She would never even look down to see the reaction she’d created. And there was always a big reaction. After all, Draco was an eighteen year old male who’d been sexually active since fourth year when he’d quite literally ‘taken’ Pansy to the Yule Ball. Losing his virginity had been the best thing that happened to him because Pansy seemed to not only enjoy the experience but share her pleasure with her Slytherin dorm mates. He’d been the proud recipient of hugs, kisses, blow jobs, and more sex on an almost daily basis. Pansy seemed to think she needed to “put out” to maintain his interest and rewarded him for being faithful with more sexual favors than most teen boys could ever dream of.

When they broke up, she still would offer to service him weekly telling him that he was better at pleasuring her than his peers. He knew she was likely just stroking his ego, among other things, so she could remain in position to become the next mistress of Malfoy Manor but he still enjoyed the perks. His other female classmates would offer similar favors to see if Draco was as good as Pansy claimed. He often wondered if he measured up to their expectations but was afraid to ask for fear of sounding desperate.

Now, he actually was becoming desperate. He didn’t want to cheat on Luna the way he’d slept around on the girls in his past. She was different, it was obvious due to her eccentricities, but the way he felt about her was different too. Despite his frequent bouts of blue balls and feelings of his knob either becoming chafed from wanking or falling off from being constantly in a state of arousal, he had never been happier with a girlfriend. And strange as it may sound, he liked that she was so innocent. His world was so filled with things that were dark, corrupt, and impure that her purity soothed him making him feel as though she could cleanse him of his sins.

If he could just calm his raging hormones, he would be okay. If he could remain faithful, he might prove to be good enough for her. It was almost laughable. A year ago, he would have hexed anyone who suggested anything between him and ‘loony Luna Lovegood.’ Now, he’d hex anyone who suggested she might even look at another bloke. He had it bad. He had it real bad. Draco Malfoy was willingly going celibate to please a girl and happy about doing it.  
***

The Quidditch game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff was about to begin and as team captain, it was Draco’s responsibility to get his team ready for a win. Taking a deep breath, he made his way out to the dressing room and looked over his team.

Before he could begin his speech, there was a soft knock on the changing room door. It could have been any number of people, their Quidditch coach, a parent visiting for the match, or even one of his team mate’s significant others but deep down he knew exactly who it was. His body was in tune to her like no one else. He could feel it deep within whenever she was near and right now his body was quivering.

“Looks like someone’s getting another lucky charm,” Blaise teased racing Draco to the door.

Draco tried to outrun his friend but on the ground he was no match for fleet footed Zabini so he reached the door just as Blaise flung it open. Luna was standing with a soft smile and a hand hidden behind her back.

“Did you come to give him a shag for luck?” Blaise taunted raising his eyebrows. Draco still couldn’t understand why Blaise insisted on teasing Luna about being sexual. All his friends knew she was still a virgin and Draco told them he was planning on keeping it that way. Despite his past reputation, he was enjoying this pure relationship. Somehow it was more intimate than sex. Luna didn’t touch only his body, she touched his soul.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend, “More like a good luck kiss, you pervert,” he retorted, shoving Blaise out of his way and closing the door for privacy. Despite it being the better part of a year, Draco still couldn’t believe that he was dating “loony” Luna Lovegood. She drove him mental with all her weird quirks and odd ways but not being around her was far more torturous.

“Please Salazar let it just be a kiss for luck,” Draco silently pleaded to any god that might be listening.

“I brought you something to bring you luck in the upcoming game,” Luna whispered blushing slightly as she leaned forward to gently kiss Draco’s cheek.

“Thanks, Luna. A kiss from you is definitely lucky,” Draco praised hoping to avoid having whatever was in her hand forced upon him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that lucky.

“That was just because I love you silly; this is for luck,” Luna corrected lightly slapping Draco’s arm before dropping a string around his neck with something very heavy on the end of it.

Feeling very apprehensive, Draco looked down to see what monstrosity was hanging from his neck.

The leather cord hung taunt from his neck sporting a large brown tuft of fur.

“You brought me a pygmy puff necklace for good luck?” Draco asked skeptically.

“No silly,” Luna shook her head, “it’s the end of a sphinx tail.”

“Wow, that’s really rare, Luna. It’s likely quite valuable. Do you really want to risk me wearing it during a Quidditch game? Wouldn’t it be safer in my dorm room?” Draco suggested hopefully.

“Of course, you’re worth it. Besides, it didn’t cost me much at all. I met the sphinx when I was researching Leviathans in Egypt for the Quibbler over the summer. When I solved its riddle, the sphinx asked me what treasure I wanted. I told it I wanted something lucky and he shed his tail fluff and gave it to me. The sphinx is able to shed its tail fluff only once a year and with how rare they are, it’s very lucky to have gotten it. I’m sure it will bring you luck in the match.” Luna asserted.

“Thank you, I’ll wear it with pride, I love you,” Draco whispered softly kissing Luna’s forehead.

Luna blushed, hugged him tightly, and ran away towards the stands where she would help announce the game.  
***

Draco won the game when he caught the snitch moments before the Hufflepuff seeker, Anthony Otterburn, reached it. The crowd cheered and Draco heard Luna’s voice through the amplification charm cheering Slytherin’s win.

During his victory lap, he blew a kiss to Luna in the announcer’s booth before heading into the changing room for a shower.

Zabini slapped his butt in celebration, much harder than was actually necessary. “What’s with you? You perving on me?” Draco retorted only half in jest due to his smarting arse.

“Only in your dreams, Malfoy,” Zabini answered raising his eyebrows.

Draco shook his head, only Zabini would slap his butt and act like it was his idea.

Draco took his time in the shower letting the warm water trickle over his sore muscles. He wondered if Luna would be waiting for him when finished.

One by one his team made their way out of the showers and headed for the Slytherin common room where they would celebrate their victory. Draco mused that he was usually the last one done as his hygiene was often more time consuming than his classmates usual rinse off.

A soft knock sounded on the dressing room door. Draco knew it was Luna and toyed with the idea of opening the door skyclad but decided to wrap himself in a towel first.

Wrapping a towel around his hips, he allowed the water to run down his shoulders and back as he ran to open the door and admit his love resolving himself to the idea of a cold shower when her visit was through.

Luna stood behind the door, her eyes sparkling blue bowls and cheeks flushed rosy pink from cheering so loud and running down to the dressing room at her first opportunity. Her healthy glow grew darker as she blushed at Draco’s state of undress.

“Thank you,” Draco whispered ignoring Luna’s embarrassment and pulling her into a hug.

“Draco, you’re getting me all wet,” Luna scolded pushing him away.

‘I wish,’ Draco mused before putting on a smirk and pulling Luna in for another kiss. While he enjoyed her purity, it was difficult for him at times when they were alone. It was especially difficult when he was in a celebratory mood which used to include lots of sex.

“Draco, I don’t want to be all soaked to go to the party,” Luna complained.

“Let’s have our own private party,” Draco suggested wondering how far she’d let him take her before she stopped it.

“Draco, not in the locker room with the muddy and sweaty equipment,” Luna pleaded.

“Where? Where do you want to go to give your boyfriend a victory kiss?” Draco asked panting.

“Just a kiss?” Luna asked sounding both nervous and slightly disappointed.

“A kiss,” Draco agreed kissing her nose, “a touch,” Draco continued nuzzling her nose with his own and running his hands lightly up and down her sides, “and maybe a little more,” Draco finished pulling her against him tightly as he pulled her in for another kiss massaging her tongue gently with his own and exploring her mouth with care.

“Draco, I …” Luna began but lost the ability to speak as her blood surged.

“Where do you want to go?” Draco repeated.

“Somewhere less dirty,” Luna decided.

“Private or public?” Draco questioned.

“Private,” Luna answered a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“My room?” Draco asked expecting her to answer with her usual, ‘that would be inappropriate.’

“Okay, get dressed and then we’ll go back to your room where clothing can be optional.” Luna answered.

“Optional?” Draco asked swallowing hard.

“Yes, optional Draco. We’ve been together six months now and despite your reputation; you’ve been both patient and loyal. I’ve decided that you’re going to be the one. You’re about to get lucky Draco.” Luna promised.

Draco smiled, feeling both elated and yet somehow as though he were about to lose something rather important.

“I don’t need to get lucky, I already have you and you’re my luck.” Draco answered somberly as he watched Luna carefully for her reaction.

“Will I always be your luck?” Luna asked.

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Draco agreed regretting the surroundings but unwilling to wait until graduation as he’d planned. “Luna, will you marry me?”

Luna smiled lighting up her face and causing her eyes to glitter with happiness, “Yes, but you’ll have to formally ask my father.”

Draco pulled her into another kiss, “I’m not afraid, with you by my side, I can do anything. As long as I have you, I’ll always have good luck.”


End file.
